1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus for inverting a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,755 discloses an exercise apparatus for inverting a human body. The exercise apparatus is composed of a base 12, a post 10 extending upwardly and slightly forwardly from the base 12, a rotatable pelvic cushion 30, and two knee cushions 38 and 40. While in operation, a user can stand in front of the pelvic cushion, and bend forwards and downwards transferring his/her weight to the pelvic cushion which rotates clockwise before flexing his/her knees and extending his/her legs partly around the knee cushions to keep his/her body from sliding forwards onto the floor. With the user at this inverted position, a body rotation exercise can be done leftward and rightward without limitation by means of the post, which is single and slightly forward. However, the user cannot do a body exercise forwards and backwards due to the limitation of the post positioned in front of the user while at the inverted position.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus for inverting a human body and the exercise apparatus allows doing a body rotation exercise forward and backward as well as leftward and rightward.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus for inverting a human body and the exercise apparatus is collapsible so as to be compact for storage.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the improved exercise apparatus, which is composed of a base, two support struts, and a body-inverting mechanism. The two support struts are correspondingly mounted on the base at bottom ends thereof and extend upwardly and slightly forwardly from the base. A connecting strut, which is positioned between the two support struts, interconnects top ends of the two support struts. The connecting strut is disposed with a main post at the middle section thereof. The two support struts and the connecting strut together form a U-frame, which leans slightly forwardly toward the base. The body-inverting mechanism includes a seat assembly pivotally mounted on a top end of the main post and a leg engaging assembly mounted above the seat assembly. The body-inverting mechanism can pivot about the top end of the main post through a limited angle.